Remember me
by lirimaer-senshi
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Sailor Senshi fell in with the Narnians. Read and find out more!
1. Prologue

Hi This fanfic has been a long time coming with me. I started writing it months ago but just left it. It is set after the Stars series in Sailor Moon and during the golden age of Narnia. I hope you enjoy it! :') ? lirimaer_senshi ?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Chronicles of Narnia. They are the Genius of the late CS Lewis and of Naoko Takeuchi-sama  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"It's time to get up Usagi or you'll be late for your meeting." She opened her eyes to see Luna sitting patiently beside her bed. "Oh well" she thought, "no use in keeping everyone waiting". Usagi yawned as she got out of bed and gazed at the sunrise remembering the events of the previous night. She went to her diary and started to write:  
  
"I still remember it like it was yesterday when we first got sent to that mysterious world of fantasy. We must have been there for a month but only a few seconds actually passed. Confused? Well so am I. Oh I don't know, maybe I should this kind of thing to Ami-chan or Setsuna-san. I wish I could understand things like they do maybe then I could be a better princess to them.. Anyway as I was saying, I still remember it like it was yesterday" she looks at her clock "Wait a sec, it was yesterday. It's only been a few hours since we left Nar." BEEP  
  
Usagi put down her pen and looked at her communicator. Many a time she had received bad news from that thing. She prayed that this time would be different and that they had found something. She nervously pushes a small red button on the device to reveal a small screen. She could see her friend Kino Makoto on the screen.  
  
"Usagi are you there"  
  
"Go ahead Mako-chan, I'm listening" Usagi yawned again. Makoto hesitateed trying to find the words for what she was going to say  
  
"Mako-chan is everything ok?"  
  
"Um. we found them" Usagi's worried look was turned into a great big grin at this news.  
  
"We'll talk more at the shrine," continues Mako, "come as soon as you can"  
  
"I can be there in 20 minutes"  
  
"Ok, ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
The screen went blank and Usagi turned to Luna, "Did you catch that Luna" but to Usagi's surprise, her friend was no longer there. Usagi looked around the room and found her under her bed. She came out holding Usagi's bus pass. "Thanks Luna".  
  
  
  
Well? Be honest! How did I go? If you think it's worth a second look then go on to chapter one. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Rei: Aslan and other matters

This chapter I wrote at the same time as the prologue so it is basically just a continuation of it. I'm writing it in such way that each character tells their own story through a series of flashbacks. ? lirimaer_senshi ?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own tCoN or BSSM yada yada yada Zzzzzzzzz....  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Usagi stood waiting at the bus stop. Even though she had got up and ready in record time, she still managed to miss the first morning bus. "Thank Kami for Mamo-chan or I would've got a real earful from the others" Usagi thought.  
  
She spotted a familiar motorcycle on the horizon and gathered her things together ready. On the motorcycle was a tall man with a motorcycle helmet on. He came up to the curb and spoke.  
  
"You want a ride little lady" he asked  
  
"Sorry" teased Usagi, "I only like men in top hats and masks"  
  
The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a red rose. "Will this do" he said, gently tapping her on the nose with it. He handed her the rose and then took off his black helmet to reveal that he is Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"I suppose," she said, "but just don't tell my boyfriend".  
  
Mamoru laughed but was interrupted by her kiss. After a couple of seconds she broke away. She looked up at the sky making sure that nothing or no one was going to rain on top of them. Mamoru looked at her curiously.  
  
"What are you doing odango atama?"  
  
"Just checking" she chuckled He laughed again as he revved up the engine and they rode off together.  
  
Rei looked at her watch. "The others should be here soon," she thought. She sighed as she stared into her fire hesitantly for she remembered what had happened to her the last time she had done so..  
  
*Flashback  
  
"Why now" cried Rei. She stepped up towards the cliff looking out onto the horizon. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how she got there, on one side she could see only sea stretch out for miles upon miles but as she turned to look to the east saw she couldn't believe her eyes. Before her she saw the most beautiful place she had ever laid her eyes on. Just down from where she was standing was a small waterfall that led down to a small stream. She looked up and saw a wide-open field that was covered with white flowers.  
  
"I wish that the others were with me" she though out aloud looking down at her communicator which seemed to be incoherent. Once again she looked up at the field but something was there that wasn't there before. It was a lion. She stared at it and it started to walk towards the waterfall.  
  
She stood there aghast. She felt like running for her life after all this was an uncommonly large lion, which could probably eat her in one mouth full. And yet something was dragging her down to that stream. Rei knew that her instincts were rarely off but still A LION! She thought she must have been going crazy for what she was about to do but before she knew it she was making her way down the hill. There sitting on a large rock was the lion.  
  
"Greetings, daughter of Eve" said the lion Rei sighed, why should she surprised that the lion talked.  
  
"I think you may be mistaking me from some one else" said Rei, "I am not like the rest of them"  
  
"On the contre, daughter of Mars you are like them regardless of what you used to be"  
  
"If you'll pardon my saying so Lion-san but you seem to know a lot about me but I no idea who you are sir."  
  
"I am the lord of this land and every other land in this world," said the lion, "My name is Aslan". Rei contemplated the name, it seemed like something out of a dream. Maybe this was a dream she was not sure.  
  
"Come and stand closer to me child and I shall tell you more of why you have come to my land". Rei reluctantly draws herself closer to him still not fully trusting the lion until she was but a few feet away from him.  
  
"Now listen here Child" begun Aslan, "You have been brought here because a great evil has been stirring in the depths of Narnia."  
  
"Evil?" said Rei, "what kind of evil"  
  
"This entity has many forms and can be deceiving, you must be on your guard at all times"  
  
Rei started to wonder if this really wasn't a dream. He looked so sincere, she thought.  
  
"But why only me" she said, "Wouldn't have it been better it the others were here too"  
  
"You will joining your companions soon, but this I tell you and only you" declared Aslan, "I will soon send you to Narnia but I tell you now two things that you must heed while you are there"  
  
"Yes?" She decided to play along; after all if this wasn't a dream then she was better off doing what she was told  
  
Aslan spoke slowly making sure that she heard every word. "One: you must find your way to the four thrones at Cair Paraval and greet those who you first meet in that place. Two: You must not under any circumstances fight when the time comes for battle, for there will be great consequences if you do".  
  
"Not fight", Rei thought, when has there ever been a time when she hadn't fought along side her senshi and princess. The idea of it was simply crazy. She was just about to turn around to give her rebuttal when she found her self in a totally different place all together. She was in a wood. It was not as bright and cheery as the last place she was in this wood was completely dark from the over hanging branches of the trees. Rei decided to start walking towards a clearing that she saw just up ahead. She had only been walking for a minute when she spotted something a bit odd.  
  
What on earth was a lamppost doing in the middle of a wood? As if her day could get any weirder.  
  
"Cair Paravel" Rei thought aloud, "What kind of place is that". She stopped her train of thought suddenly and listened to herself for a moment. To her great disbelief she discovered that she was no longer speaking Japanese but speaking English. The only explanation she could give herself was that there was that there was some magic to this place.  
  
Suddenly out from nowhere a strange creature popped up. It was like a man but it had horns and the legs of a goat. It looked at her curiously like she was some great marvel. She looked back at the creature wondering if it was intelligent and if it was going to talk to her.  
  
"Excuse me" it broke it's silence, "I say, if you don't mind me asking, are you possibly a daughter of Eve, the ones they call human"  
  
"Yes" Rei replied, not wanting to complicate the matter or confuse the poor thing with a long story. "Could you tell me where I am"?  
  
"Well, this is the land of Narnia" he said gazing around. He looked back at Rei as if he had come back from out of a trance.  
  
"I thought so, hmm."  
  
"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Benjamin son of Thumnus. I am a fawn. Pleased to meet you umm.."  
  
"Hino Rei"  
  
"Hino? A strange name for a human"  
  
"Hino is my family name. We say our names like that where I come from. You can call me Rei"  
  
"Delighted of course, but what brings you to Nania Rei, daughter of Eve"  
  
Oh well. He had to get to the point sooner or later "Your not going to believe me but I meet this lion and he told me to come here" The Fawn looked bedazzled at the young human.  
  
"A LOIN?!!" he cried. He took a few moments to calm himself down and continued, "What pray tell did he say his name was"  
  
Rei thought for a few moments. Did the lion even tell her his name? Yes he did, it was.. "Aslan" Rei said softly.  
  
"Aslan!" said Ben, "Of course it makes sense now, you were sent by Aslan."  
  
"I need to get to a place called Cair Paravel, do you know of it?"  
  
"Cair Paravel? Why of course I know it, it is where the High King Peter takes residence with his siblings"  
  
"Can you tell me the way, I'm not familiar with this land".  
  
"Not only can I show you the way but I can take you there. It is only a day and a half's walk from here and I was just about to." "Don't move" Rei interrupted, "there's something coming towards us. Fast."  
  
Rei fingered her transformation pen and got ready to make her move against any creature that would come through those woods. What ever it was, it felt evil. "You've got to get out of here Ben-san" said Rei  
  
"What about.."  
  
"Duck" came another voice. Rei pushed Ben and herself out of the way just in time to see the flaming spear hit the top of the lamppost. The spear had smashed the glass of the lamp "Are you guys alright" said the voice again.  
  
A familiar brunet in a green and white fuku appeared in front of Rei. She looked like she had had quite a beating. "Mako-chan!!" cried Rei, "Where did you..I mean how..I mean, what was that thing!!"  
  
"It hasn't gone yet" said Makoto catching her breath, "Umm, I could use a little help here"  
  
Rei looked over at Benjamin who was in shock. In the short time that she had known him, she had become quite fond of the little fawn. The fawn stared in amazement. Who were these people? First Aslan and now flaming spears. It was only now that Mako spotted the fawn. "Cute guy, shame about the legs" Mako thought Coming back to her senses Mako returned to the problem at hand  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Rei nodded "He'll be alright" she said. "Mars Crystal power"  
  
Both of them ran forward to approach whatever they might find. They must have run at least half a kilometre before they came to the creature. It was shaped like a man but it had green and blue scales all over it. The creature had some how acquired another spear and was set ready to attack. Rei and Makoto stared into its ugly triangular face with disgust. How could anything that horrible come in to a place like this?  
  
"Hey you, ugly" cried Jupiter "your days off polluting this land are over. In the name of Jupiter"  
  
"And in the name of Mars, we'll punish you!"  
  
The monster charged towards the two senshi, shooting ice needles out of its spear.  
  
"I thought that this thing used fire," said Mars  
  
"It likes to change its mind," replied Jupiter  
  
"That's fine with me. FLAME SNIPER!" The arrow went through the monsters shoulder and sent it flying to the ground.  
  
"I'll take it from here. SUPREME THU..What?"  
  
"What is it Mako-chan"  
  
"It disappeared!" Rei looked around. She was right the monster was nowhere to be seen. Just then from the distance they herd a loud cry.  
  
"Oh no, Ben!". The two senshi raced back as fast as they could to the lamppost. But they were too late. Ben was gone.  
  
Mako started to race ahead to look for the fawn but Rei just fell to her knees crying. All she could hear was Aslan's voice saying over and over in her mind, "Under no circumstances are you to fight." When Mako looked back and realise that her friend was crying she went to comfort her friend.  
  
"He told me, he told me this would happen" sobbed Rei, "Why didn't I listen to him."  
  
"Who?" asked Mako.  
  
Rei continued to cry face down on the ground. When she had contained herself she sat up and whispered "Aslan".  
  
Please review my story Pleeeeeeeeease. I hope that I can find some time these hols to write some more. Just for you (lol) :') Next time I will look at Mako's side of the story. ? lirimaer_senshi ? 


End file.
